Beware the Mutiny
Beware the Mutiny is the thirty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Lost Galaxy arc. This episode introduces Captain Mutiny, the self-proclaimed ruler of the Lost Galaxy and the monster Grunchor. Synopsis Terra Venture is in the Lost Galaxy, where Stanton finds that the ship's navigation systems are useless. A space pirate named Captain Mutiny offers to help, but the Rangers soon discover that Mutiny has captured many spacecrafts and is keeping the crews as prisoners in a slave camp. Before the Rangers can warn Stanton, he opens a box that Mutiny gave him, releasing a huge monster that burrows underground through the city dome. Plot Realizing that the rangers entered the lost galaxy a dimension considered strange and very mysterious, Trakeena decides not to follow them and retreats. Commander Stanton has a vision where an old man's spirit advises him to abandon the Lost Galaxy before it is too late, at the same time some unusual events begin to happen on Terra Venture (such as broken systems without motifs, clock hands spinning rapidly in contrary and plants regressed into nothingness) strange reactions confuse the residents of the colony. Aware of Terra Venture's entry into the lost galaxy, Captain Mutiny plans a false welcome to the crew and directs the colony aboard the newly awakened Titanisaur. Commander Stanton is informed of the arrival of Captain Mutiny to Terra Venture and goes to meet him, mistrusted Leo asks Karone if she knows Captain Mutiny but she does not know who he is. Commander Stanton reveals to Mutiny that Terra Venture was forced into the lost galaxy after undergoing a mysterious energy storm, the story is not surprising that Mutiny says that other previous ships entered the Lost Galaxy under the same circumstances and that such an eventuality is repeated every hundred years. Mutiny is peaceful and generous to the settlers he offers help by talking about a machine that has on his planet capable of redirecting the colony out of the lost galaxy and thus leading them to the way back, so they need to get it personally in their planet. The apparent friendliness of Mutiny persuades Commander Stanton but does not convince Karone and the others who decide to investigate about him. On his planet, Mutiny gives Mike the key to open a large box that has inside the supposed machine referred to by him, the rangers who were already hidden in the planet witness the delivery and follow Mutiny around the planet to find out more about him while Mike return to Terra Venture with the box. As they follow Mutiny, the rangers learn that he captured the crew of several previous ships that entered the Lost Galaxy and forced them to work as their slaves looking for treasures on their planet. One of the slaves notices the presence of the rangers and appeals desperately for help, causing Mutiny and Barbarax also notice the intruders, Mutiny orders Barbarax to send Rocketron to eliminate them. The Power Rangers are forced to fight against Rocketron and some swabbies being somehow prevented from leaving the planet without first concluding the fight. In that space of time Mike's ship carrying the mysterious box arrives in Terra Venture. Leo uses the Red Capsular Cycle with Fireball Mode against the monster but it is not enough to defeat Rocketron that gets giant. Rocketron grabs the Galaxy Megazord by activating its self-destruct mode, however the Stratoforce Megazord is summoned and intervene by immobilizing Rocketron and allowing him to be defeated by the power of the Galaxy Megazord Saber. Rocketron returns to normal size after this apparently wounded attack in time to see the rangers leaving the planet, he is surprised by Deviot who drained his energy to restore himself to his normal form, which ultimately destroyed Rocketron completely in the process. The Rangers arrive in Terra Venture and hastily go to the location in an attempt to prevent the box from being opened, but it is too late, the box has already been opened giving rise to a monstrous creature known as Grunchor that after a brief attack against the Power Rangers enters in the underground of Terra Venture disappearing in the ground and frightening to all. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Mike Reynolds as Captain Mutiny (voice) *Richard Epcar as Barbarax (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Glen McDougal as Rocketron (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Jack Betts as Councilor Brody *Betty Hankins as High Councilor Renier *Edwin Neal as Jasper *William Bassett (as "William H. Basset") as Ghost Commander *Jeffrey Stackhouse as Slave *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (credits only) Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Stratoforce Megazord Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Deviot, who was believed to have been destroyed in battle by the Galaxy, Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords in Enter the Lost Galaxy is revealed to have survived though returned to his normal size. By draining the life energy of Rocketron, Deviot also returns to his normal appearance. *This episode marks the first appearance of Captain Mutiny's Crew including Barbarax. *Trakeena, Villamax & Kegler would later return in episode 42. *This is the first time since its debuted that the Galaxy Saber Slash was used to destroy a monster See Also (Titanisaur rising footage) (Titanisaur awakening footage) (Grunchor's debut) (Rocketron fight footage) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode